More Than You Know
by Mentally-Unstable
Summary: TNA She can never turn down a challenge--especially when it's to herself. But cracking Christopher Daniels may be the hardest challenge yet. OC, Christopher Daniels, Booker T, Salinas, Homicide, more...
1. Trouble Maker

****

Fandom

: Wrestling/TNA****

Title

: More Than You Know****

Rating

: PG-13****

Genre:

Drama/Romance****

Summary

: (TNA) She can never turn down a challenge--especially when she challenges herself. But cracking Christopher Daniels may be the hardest one yet. OC, Christopher Daniels, Salinas, Homicide, more...****

Author's Note:

My first venture into TNA territory--break open the champagne! Mmm drunkenness. Anyway, this fic is in response to a challenge from CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe and inspired by "The Binder 2007/2008". Be good!****

Chapter One

__

"Trouble Maker"

"Come on, you can't be serious."

Jim Cornette sighed impatiently and stared up at the young woman, "Actually, I'm dead serious. Why the hell did you think you got hired if you weren't gonna do your job?"

"I've been here eight months and I've never come across this guy. Why now?"

"What's the problem?"

"Um, the guys fuckin' insane, is the problem!"

"Look, you'll either interview him or you're out of a job. You choose!"

"Fine!" Autumn Murciano snatched the call sheet off his desk and sighed, "I'll interview Raven."

"Good--that's why you get paid. Remember that before you even _think_ about throwing another fit like that again."

"I didn't throw a fit." Autumn mumbled as she stormed out of the office, "It's not my fault the guy freaks me out to no end." She glanced at the piece of paper in her hand and groaned--the interview was in fifteen minutes. There was no chance of escaping anyway, since the guy had specifically asked that _she_ conduct the backstage interview/promo cut. It had been eight months since she'd begun her job as TNA's backstage reporter and she'd managed to avoid the creep completely until now. It wasn't the guys gimmick that bothered her, it was the fact that he was a genuine dirt bag, which she knew from the fact that every single female she worked with had previous encounters with him that she'd rather not experience. She figured fifteen minutes was enough time to head to catering and grab a bottle of water before meeting up with her camera man and going over everything on her call sheet.

Autumn sighed, savoring the feel of cool water in her dry mouth. Yelling at Jim Cornette had made both her throat and her head ache, but that was better than getting her dumb ass fired, which could have just as easily happened. She shook her head. What had come over her? She needed this job--she _wanted_ this job--and she didn't take it for granted, so she didn't want it to look like she took it for granted.

"What's your deal, _mami?_ You look like hell."

Autumn looked up, smiling as her best friend Salinas walked over and playfully punched her in the arm, "I feel like hell. I just yelled at Cornett, and now I have to interview Raven." She made a face, and Salinas smirked.

"Well, Cornette likes his employees with a little spice, ya know? Don't worry about that. About the Raven thing..." She shook her head, "I can offer you no comfort. Just a backup in case he does something that he deserves to have his ass kicked for."

"Gee, thanks." Autumn finished off her water and tossed it in the trash, glancing at her watch and groaning, "Ugh--five minutes. Better go find Mick. Wish me luck."

"Yeah, _that'll_ help."

Autumn stuck her tongue out before heading out of catering and catching up with Mick, her camera guy, who had everything ready for the promo cut. The only thing missing was Raven. "Great," She mumbled, "Watch his dumb ass be late--or not even show up."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Mick responded, and Autumn let out an aggravated sigh, "Thanks, that helps." She retorted sarcastically, checking her watch again. Thirty seconds to show time, Raven finally walked up beside her, a disgusting smirk on his face, "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up. We ready?" His eyes trailed up and down her body, his eyes lingering on her chest. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we're ready."

Mick counted down the remaining seconds to air, and the promo was on--the usual introduction, a few questions, and finally Raven snatching the mic from her and getting a little too close to the camera and challenging Sting to a match next week. He slammed the mic down on the ground, and walked off camera. Autumn put on her best _wow, that was scary_ face and shrugged, and Mick signaled that they were no longer rolling. "And, I am done!" She cried joyously, "Right?"

Mick nodded, picking up the microphone off the floor, "You're free, as am I. See you next show."

Autumn saluted him as he packed up and left the backstage area, and she breathed a deep sigh of relief and glanced at her watch. Her work was done, and she figured she'd get comfortable and finish watching the show before heading back to her hotel for a good nights' sleep, which is really all she wanted. She started to head to catering again, maybe grab something to eat before settling down in front of one of the tvs, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around with a startled gasp, and sighed, "Forget something, Raven?"

"Yeah--you." Raven shrugged casually, smiling down at her, "How about we get outta here--grab something to eat, go back to your hotel room."

She stifled a laugh--was he serious? "No thanks, Raven." She turned to leave again, but he grabbed her by the arm this time, "Come on, babe, it'll be fun. Besides, I haven't heard anyone _else_ making you an offer this good."

"Well, if it's so good, how come I haven't heard anyone taking you up on it?" She smirked, snatching her arm away before shoving him backwards, "Stay away from me--we cut your promo, now good night."

"Come on, baby." He reached for her again, but this time someone grabbed his arm, stopping him. He spun around, coming face to face with Christopher Daniels, who didn't look too pleased. "She said no, Raven." He said calmly, "Accept it and move on."

Autumn stood, watching as the two men stood, gazes locked. Would Raven try to start a fight, or would he be smart and back away? They stood like that for at least a minute, before Raven backed away. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fine." Raven held his hands up in defeat, "I can do better anyway." He scoffed and walked away. Christopher made sure he was really gone before he turned to Autumn, laying a friendly hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled up at him, "Thanks, Chris."

"You don't seem fine. You're shaking."

"Hey, the guy's a creep." She shrugged, "I guess I might've got scared when he grabbed me, but I'm fine now. I promise."

Chris nodded, removing his hand, "Are you leaving?"

"No, I was just heading to catering."

"Alright, I'll walk you."

"Chris, that's not necessary..."

"Maybe not, but I'm doing it anyway." He offered a small smile, and she sighed in defeat as the two started walking. Autumn snuck a glance at the stoic man beside her and couldn't help but smile--she'd known him since her very first day at TNA, eight months ago. In fact, he'd helped her out with a similar situation when she accidentally crossed paths with Christy Hemme and things got out of hand. Chris calmed everyone down without starting a fight, and ever since then, he's had her back, even if she didn't quite know it. She wondered how long he'd been there during her interview with Raven--had he heard about it, and hid in the shadows to jump in, in case Raven's reputation proved true? She shrugged, and smiled again, nudging Christopher with her shoulder. He looked down, eyebrow raised, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong--lighten up!" She laughed softly, "Just wanted to say thanks. You've my back since I got here, and I probably would've gotten my ass kicked a dozen times if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah. Maybe you shouldn't be such a trouble maker."

"Ha-ha." She frowned, "I'm serious, Chris--thank you."

"Don't even mention it." He shrugged, "What are friends for? I'll always have your back, as long as either of us is in this business."

She smiled, "Good to know."


	2. Closed Book

****

A/N: Special thanks to CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe and Angelwilliamsfan for the reviews! (And now, Autumn doesn't want to anything remotely dirty to Raven…not even pour dirt on him!)

****

More Than You Know

__

2. Closed Book

"That's sick, man. Guys like him make guys like you and me look bad, and that ain't right." Booker T shook his head, zipping up his gym bag and setting it on the floor before sitting down on the bench, "It's a good thing you were there, man."

Christopher nodded and pulled a hoodie-jacket on over his black-and-white t-shirt, "Yeah. I had to be, as soon as I heard she was interviewing him. He tries this kind of stuff all the time. Usually more than once." He ran his hands over his bald head, sitting down next Booker, "What if he tries it again with her, and I'm not there?"

"Man, I think it's great that you look out for this girl and all, but you're not Batman, you know?" Booker shrugged, "You can't be there all the time. It'd be nice if you could, _but..._"

"You're right, Booker." He offered a small smile, "It doesn't stop me from trying, though."

Christopher had just returned to the locker room after his match with Sting, and had filled Booker in on the run-in with Raven earlier that night. He and Booker were getting ready to head out, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Booker called, in walked his wife, Sharmell, with her gym bag slung over her shoulder, "Hey guys, are you gonna be ready to go anytime soon?"

Booker gave her a look, "Yeah baby, we're on our way."

She nodded and looked at Chris, "You riding with us tonight, honey?"

Christopher smiled and nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"How many times I gotta tell you not to call me 'ma'am'? I ain't your mama." She smiled and left, and Christopher couldn't help but laugh, looking at Booker as he slipped on his sneakers, "You're a blessed man, Booker."

"Yeah, I am. Atleast until she gets mad at me--then I ain't so blessed." He joked, grabbing his bag and heading out of the locker room, followed by Christopher, "Hey, you still comin' to our barbeque this weekend?"

"Of course." Christopher slapped him on the back, "You grill a mean steak, my friend."

"Family recipe." Booker pointed out, and they continued down the hall in silence before running into Sharmell, who was standing near the exit talking to a group of the Knockouts. "Baby, you gonna be ready to go anytime soon?"

Sharmell hit Booker on the arm and smiled, "I'm ready, I was just making sure these two were comin' to our barbeque." She motioned to Autumn and Salinas, who shrugged in unison. "Hey, free food, I'm in." Salinas smiled, licking her lips. Booker looked down at Sharmell, "Damn baby, you told 'em it was free?"

Sharmell hit him again, and Christopher couldn't help but laugh at the two, shaking his head. They talked amongst themselves and he stepped closer to Autumn, "Any more trouble tonight?"

She smiled, shaking her head, "No way--I think you've scared away anybody I should ever have to worry about by now."

He nodded silently, and she continued, "Sharmell said you were going to their barbeque, too. No offense, but you don't seem like the beach-party-barbeque type."

"And what does that mean?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. You're just so...quiet."

He smiled, "So that means I don't eat barbeque?"

She laughed, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah. Well, someone has to be there to make sure Booker doesn't burn his house down. And keep you out of trouble."

"Alright, alright, enough of this trouble makin' business. We get it, Christopher, don't rub it in."

He smiled again, nodding, and about to say something else when Booker yelled that it was time to go. They said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

--

Autumn and Salinas usually rode together, and tonight was no different except that Salinas had fallen asleep in the passengers seat and was snoring loudly, even over the radio. Autumn shook her head and concentrated on the drive, trying to ignore the oncoming headache she could feel sneaking up on her. She definitely needed a break, and she knew that the get together at Booker and Sharmell's house was just what she needed and she found herself counting down the days until the weekend. She couldn't help but laugh when she remembered Sharmell saying that Christopher would be there. She had to restrain herself from falling over. It wasn't that she meant it in a bad way when she told him he didn't seem like the type--it was just that he _didn't_ seem like it would be his scene. But maybe she didn't know. She and Christopher were so close, and yet so far away from each other that it didn't make sense. They hung out every day, usually in the catering area, usually in silence as they watched the matches playing out on the backstage tvs. Sometimes they'd grab a bite to eat before or after a show, chatting casually about the weather or the monologue on Conan O'Brien the previous night. Now that she thought about it, even though she considered Christopher to be her best friend(besides Salinas), she didn't know that much about him. She knew he was kind and strong and a good wrestler, and could even be funny on occasions. She knew little things like where he grew up, why he became a wrestler, and so on. But besides that, she didn't know anything else--he was a closed book. All she knew was Christopher Daniels, the Fallen Angel. She knew nothing about Christopher Daniels, the man.

**A/N:** Yeah, it's short, but I've learned that short is usually sweet. XD And I get over my moods rather quickly now don't I? HA! (CNIMBWM gets that one!) You're my dawg, homeslice…keep it reel fo sho….wait a minute…Snoop Dogg stole my chalice…!!


	3. Rumor Mill

****

"More Than You Know"

__

3. Rumor Mill

--

Autumn and Salinas had ended up driving all night non-stop to their next location, and were beginning to regret it as they ate breakfast at a Denny's not far from the arena the show would take place in that night. Autumn let out a groan as she poked at her stack of pancakes with her fork, "Ugh...energy drinks are so brutal when they wear off."

Salinas, elbows propped on the table and holding her face in her hands, nodded in agreement, "I swear to God--I'm not drinking them anymore."

"You're the one who slept most of the drive. I was up _all_ night!"

"I slept for like, an hour. _Maybe_!" Salinas bit into her toast and made a face, "And it doesn't even count cause the way you drive I felt like I was taking a nap on a rollercoaster."

Autumn ignored the comment and took a sip of coffee, trying to decide if it would be wise to get a motel room and grab a few hours of sleep or just tough it out until after the show. She asked Salinas, who shrugged, "It'll be a waste of cash to get a room--I say we stock up on Full Throttle and tough it out."

"What happened to swearing off energy drinks?"

"Ok, after today."

Autumn rolled her eyes, laughing softly before indulging in her pancakes.

--

"Oh man, this thing is _awesome_! I can't believe I've never used this thing before. Come on, Daniels, you've gotta try it! It's _great_!"

Christopher raised an eyebrow, "Be glad Sharmell can't see you right now."

Booker frowned as he ceased exercising and stood up from the Bowflex, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off his face, "Whatever. What'd you do?"

Chris shrugged as the two started walking, "Weights, mostly. I don't like to work out too hard before a show." The two made their way to the health bar and ordered two protein shakes, both of them taking seats to wait on their orders. Christopher let out a sigh, propping his elbows on the bar and running his hands over his bald head. He'd barely gotten any sleep the previous night after driving non-stop and finally checking into a motel around five in the morning, and truthfully he felt like crap. The fact that he had a match at that nights house show against Raven didn't help matters, either. After their run in the previous night, he knew Raven would be trying to give him hell in the ring, even if it meant getting disqualified for using weapons. He was a guy who held grudges, and tended to act on them--violently. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and Booker nudged him in the arm with his elbow, "Heads up, Daniels--we got trouble."

Frowning, Christopher looked up in the direction Booker pointed to see Raven and Robert Roode walking in from the cardio section of the gym. Christopher felt his jaw clench as he looked back at Booker, "I'm not a betting man, but if I were..."

"Hell, I am. Fifty bucks say they try to start somethin'."

"Yep."

The woman behind the counter set their protein shakes down in front of them and Christopher picked his up, and set it back down. He was on edge just being in the same room with the other two wrestlers. It wasn't long before they made their over to the bar, not far from where Christopher and Booker sat. "Well, if it isn't the Fallen Angel and the Five Time champ. You guys here patrolling for trouble? I guess I should back out now, huh? No chance in me getting any action with any of the hotties in here, today." Raven laughed smarmily, and Booker resisted the urge to punch him, "You better watch yourself, Raven. I ain't in a good mood today."

"Yeah, yeah, can't you two take a joke?" Raven shook his head, "Besides, I got all the action I could want last night. Seems Daniels' little girlfriend changed her mind when she knew he wasn't around to 'protect' her anymore."

That was all it took for Christopher to snap. He stood up from his seat and grabbed Raven by the collar of his t-shirt, jerking him forward, "And just what do you mean by that, _Raven_?" He spat. Raven acted innocent, "Oh don't worry, nothing _really_ happened. But that's not what I told half the TNA locker room."

Christopher's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on the little man, "You son of a..." He shut his mouth, jaw clenching so hard it gave him a headache. He had to remind himself he was a better man than that, as he released Raven and shoved him backwards, "I swear you better be lying to me, or else you should find a way out of our match tonight."

Raven chuckled, exchanging glances with Roode who stood behind him, "You don't scare me, Daniels. Our match tonight should be the last thing on your mind--we all know I've already got it won. You just worry about how you're gonna protect your pretty little angel and her job once all the dirty rumors start spreading around." He smirked and nudged Christopher with his shoulder as he passed by, he and Roode giving Booker the evil eye on their way out. Once they were gone, Christopher still stood in a silent rage, and Booker laid a hand on his shoulder, "They're just talkin' shit. Raven probably hasn't said anything--he doesn't have the balls."

Christopher shook his head, running his hands over his face, "I hope to God you're right. But Raven wouldn't have any problem starting something with Autumn. She isn't a threat to him in any physical way. He likes to prey on the weak, in order to make himself feel like the strongest man alive."

Booker nodded, "Come on, let's get to the arena. Autumn and Salinas usually arrive early."

--

"Hey, Homi." Salinas grinned as she walked up Homicide and slipped her arm around his waist. He kissed her on the top of her head and sighed, "I told you not to call me that."

"But it's funny."

"No, it's not."

"Ugh--are you guys gonna get all lovey-dovey on me?" Autumn asked, rolling her eyes, "Tell me now so I'll know which direction to barf in."

"Ha ha, very funny, _poco-loco_." Homicide smirked, "What are you doin' here, anyway? We're not on tv--we don't need a backstage interviewer."

"Yeah, go home!" Salinas stuck her tongue out and Autumn punched her in the arm, "I feel so grateful to have you two as friends." She said sarcastically, "And I'm here for the live broadcast, remember? Me and Jeremy are doing the play-by-play audio for all the house shows so fans can stream it live on TNA's website."

"Oh, cool! So you won't forget to mention how sexy I am when I enter the ring, right?" Homicide nudged her and she rolled her eyes, "Get real, Homi."

"Oh, not you, too!"

Autumn laughed and left the couple to catch up, as she headed down the hall and walked into the makeshift dressing/locker room set up for the women. She dropped her backpack and collapsed on the couch, leaning back and closing her eyes. She knew she'd be kicking herself for choosing to "rough it out", seeing as how she could easily fall asleep right then and there. She hoped she wasn't too stiff and distant on the audio broadcast that night, or else they'd probably replace her. Which would suck, since she'd been looking forward to it ever since Jeremy Borash recommended her for the job. He was one of the few in the business who had complete and total faith in her commentating skills, and she loved him for it.

The door to the dressing room opened, and Autumn lazily opened one eye to see Velvet Sky and Angelina Love enter. Autumn waved her hello, and the two gave each other a look and completely ignored her. The two weren't exactly the nicest people Autumn had ever met, but they usually acknowledged her if she was in the same room. _"Whatever._" She mumbled and went back to her semi-nap on the couch. The other two women started talking, and it was impossible _not_ to hear their conversation.

"Isn't it amazing how _some_ people think they can waltz in and do whatever they want just cause they slept with somebody?"

"Yes, it is. And you'd think if they were going to sleep with somebody to try and make it to the top, they'd atleast pick someone who, you know, _knows_ what the top actually looks like."

"Yeah, really! Like Cornette--I mean, ew, but I'd understand. But come on..._Raven_?"

Autumn's eyes popped open and she stared at the backs of the two blonde heads in front of her, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, and she eavesdrops, too." Angelina rolled her eyes and she and Velvet walked out of the room giggling. Autumn stood up, exiting the room and heading down the hall in search of Salinas. Was she being paranoid, or were _certain_ members of the TNA roster eyeing her differently? Most of the Knockouts always glared at her, but tonight they seemed especially judgmental. She spotted Salinas talking to a few other Knockouts and Autumn grabbed her by the arm as she passed by and dragged her away. Salinas had a look on her face like she was expecting it. "Alright, spill." Autumn said under her breath, "I heard the Ugly People talking about something..."

"Yeah. I hate to tell this, _mami_, but..." Salinas looked away before locking eyes with Autumn, "Raven got pretty pissed about you and Daniels and he started saying shit."

"What kinda shit, 'Nas?"

She sighed, "He said after Christopher left, you found Raven and the two of you hooked up."

Autumn's eyebrows flew up, "_What?!"_ She growled, and Salinas held up her hand, "That's not all."

"Oh, come _on!_"

"He also said you were..._tranquilo_, ya know?"

"Easy? He said I was _easy_?!" Autumn covered her face in her hands, a combination of embarrassment and anger written on her face. She knew he was a creep, but this was just low. Salinas slipped an arm around her shoulders in a half-hug, her teeth bared, "Trust me, I want to break him and all these skinny little bitches running around talkin' shit in half. But I know the truth, and you know the truth, and anyone who says otherwise to me or you is gonna get it, ok?"

Autumn nodded, appreciating the effort Salinas put into making her feel better, but it wasn't working. The last thing she needed was to get a bad rep and lose this job, or any potential of rising up in the business. She wanted to continue working for TNA as long as she possibly could, earning her way to the top. Now the higher-ups were gonna think she slept her way around every opportunity she got. What if word reached the wrong person and she lost the online commentating gig with Jeremy? She sighed, "Thanks 'Nas. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Babe, are you gonna be ok?"

"Are you kidding? I'll be fine. Especially when I see Raven--I swear I'm gonna kick him in the nuts if I can find any." She forced a smile and went on her way, ignoring everyone she passed and fighting back tears. She was humiliated, she was pissed, and she was tired. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and go to sleep. She needed to breathe. She pushed open the doors that lead outside and leaned back against the side of the building, burying her face in her hands.

"Autumn!"

__

Oh, great...She thought and looked up as Christopher jogged towards her, Booker not far behind. The look on his face spelled trouble, and she wondered if she was in for more bad news or if word had reached him already. He walked up to her, taking her gently by the arms and staring down into her eyes. He let out a deep sigh, "Raven, he..."

"I know."

"You know?" He clenched his jaw, "Autumn, I..."

She shook her head as she fell into him, bursting into tears. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close, "I'll make him pay."


End file.
